Villain Thoughts
by ZzZzZzZZuzuZzZzZzZzZ
Summary: What did he say? Rescue him? He was her brother, she needed to save him. But who was going to save her from the monster he became? / T rating for dark themes and swearing. INCEST! you've been warned. / COMPLETE
1. Villain Thoughts

**Villain Thoughts.**

* * *

_What did he say? Rescue him? He was her brother, she needed to save him. But who was going to save her from the monster he become?_

* * *

Phoebe passed through the kitchen and though she wasn't aware she was hungry, those sandwiches looked appealing to her. She stopped and grabbed one, in a house like that, she was lucky to find them untouched. She had just finished the last bite when dizziness stroke her. Barely able to stand alone, she reached the table to support her and, just like that, everything faded to black.

She woke up in Max's lair, still heavy enough to have to work on getting up his bed when she spotted him working on something right in front of her. As her senses came back, she added 2+2 and found the strength to yell at him: "Max!"

He turned around, a little surprised, he thought it would take longer, but there she was, with fire on her eyes, ready to start a fight. She meant to get up, but he motioned to her, using his powers to strike her back to bed. Phoebe had always been smarter and figured his intentions before he managed to complete it, but her body didn`t respond to her and she was hit backwards anyway. Why didn't her powers work?

Then she felt it on her ankle: the device her mom made to take away Max's powers there, preventing her from fighting back to him.

"Argh, Max! Not fair, take this away from me" she screamed, reaching for it, but, once again, Max did not let her.

"I can't. You need to sit down and hear what I have to say" he cleared his throat "and if I have to, I'll tie you to this bed".

He got her worried. His dead serious face did not look fake and the fact _Max_ got something serious to say, got her simply waiting for the worst.

"Then just tell me, Max" her voice broke, weak with anticipation "what's going on?"

"I was called to actually work for the bad guys and…" that was it, his breakdown "I need you to save me from this fate".

"Max..." Phoebe never bought Max being a villain. She never thought about it, but suddenly it all became too real. Max _could_ go bad and all she wanted was for him not to "don't. What do you want me to say? Please, don't".

"I want you to tell me you love me" he laughed, but it couldn't be sadder, as if she would never say it, as if he was doomed for asking it. She didn't understand.

"But I do, Max, you know that. We may fight and want to rip each other's head most of the time, but I do love you" she stated as if she didn't have to. Max only laughed of his cruel joke once more.

"You own me that" he said "you own me this rescue since you're the one to put me there on the first place" his voice was anger-ish, his arms were unstable and his legs kept taking him right and left.

"Max, I don't understand. I put you to this? You said you became a villain to be better at something, what am I suppose to do?"

"That's not it" his voice communicated how nervous he was.

"Then what?" Phoebe yelled "tell me what you want me to do. How can I rescue you from this? I'm not holding a gun against your head, just don't go there. You have a choice here and I know you're not a bad guy".

"But I am, Phoebe, I feel like a monster every time I gotta wake up and face everyone and it's all on you" he fell on his chair, head up so he couldn't see her and realized he didn't gave much of an explanation, she should be more than confused now "Phoebe… I'm a villain ever since I came to knowledge I couldn't stop loving you, your goofy style, your smile, your loving nature…"

Phoebe tried to make sense of what was given her. He _loved_ her. He became a villain because of it. Because he loved her _too_ much. Perhaps in a way her _brother_ shouldn't love her. Is that what he was trying to say?

"Max" she interrupted him "are you saying that you _love_ me? Like kissing and hooking up and boyfriend/girlfriend style?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say".

"That's soo..." sick. She meant to say it, she wanted to. That's how she felt like. Her brother desired her, that's pretty fuck up, right? But she couldn't, his face was expecting it, yet, somehow, she knew it would wreck him down. What did he say? Rescue him? Saying it would lead him right to the dark side. He was her brother, what she _needed_ was to save him. And since she was never good at improvising things, she just let the sentence die "…we'll work things out, Max" her voice broke again, she hated it. It made her sound fake.

"For a second I thought you'd feel the same way too" he got up, heart broken. He could see through her poker face: she was disgusted, she meant to say something really bad, but then she felt _pity_ of him. Things like that made him mad "I don't want to 'work things out' " he made quotation marks on the air "I've been trying to work things out for a while now and it didn't _work"_ she was about to reply, but he shushed her "I want you to love me back, so I'm not a freak, I'm not the bad guy".

"I do love you, but not the way you want me to, I can't help it" he had to understand that, she thought "things in life can't always be the way we want it to be".

"They can, if you're bad enough to break the rules" he motioned his arm and a handcuff flew all the way to Phoebe's right hand and attached it to his bed, making her being pushed by it, which resulted on her scream of surprise and pain.

"Oh my god, Max, you're not just gonna trap me here until I say I love you, right?" he had probably lost his mind.

"No, Phoebe, I'm _taking_ what I want. If the bad side is the one where I can have you, then I've decided once for all. I'm in it, I'm a villain".

"You can't do it. Mom and dad will kill you".

"That' the beauty in it, there's nothing I_ can't_ do, Phoebe".

"They'll know soon enough that I'm gone" she argued.

"But how long will they take to suspect their own son?"

"Well… you can't hide forever, you live at the same house they do. When they come downstairs…"

"We're not at home, silly, I've already moved my lair out. I'll need it when I'm not living with them anymore, you know, I can't be a villain living with mommy and daddy".

She was speechless. He thought of everything, was he even trying when he asked her to save him? She never thought this day would come, but Max became dark, on his path to be a cruel villain and all she could expect was for her parents to figure it all out before it was too late.

* * *

_Just written, may have grammar errors, so sorry about that. _

_Please, review ;D_


	2. Villain Behaviour

**Villain Behaviour**

* * *

_So I decided to give it a try and retire the dashes for some time, though I feel far more comfortable writing the way I did, because that's the way I learned in Portuguese x.x_

* * *

"I can't believe it, our little baby!" Barb was about to cry, tears almost slipping through her eyes.

"I'll get these bastards" Hank said "and I'll crash them with my own hands" Barb walked over and hugged him.

"We shall leave it to the active heroes, Hank. We're retired, we'd just get on their way"

"They kidnapped our Phoebe, Barb. I won't stand and do nothing".

"Dad" Max said interrupting "I'll do whatever you say is the best to help you find her".

"No, Max, this is something your mom and I should do" Hank walked over the front door "come on, Barb, we need to start somewhere and the last time anyone saw her was at school" she joined him "Max, just look over the house and be aware if there's any news".

Max told his parents how it was rumored Phoebe was kidnapped when coming back from school, it was enough for his one-day-worried-about-her-absence parents to grab on to that story and believe it was true, he needed to lead them in the wrong direction for a while and it worked. He smirked, sure that if this didn't put him on the evil map, then nothing would.

He was careful enough to install a teleport well hidden on the backyard that lead to his new old lair so he wouldn't waste time to move and he couldn't wait to come back to his evil nest.

Phoebe was still attached to his bed, left hand on her ankle trying to get rid of the device blocking her powers. He picked up his phone and dialed a number, making Phoebe realize she was not alone anymore.

"I've done it" he said "you asked me to prove me worth and I have" he heard the reply "I got my pretty little sister hanging from a chain in my lair and my parents, the incredible Thundermans, clueless about me and the truth. They think some random, normal thief kidnapped her" again, there was a moment of pause "well, nothing yet… sure, it will be my pleasure to do so… thank you, sir. I'm not gonna fail you" he hung up the phone to look at the curious eyes Phoebe was throwing at him.

"I'm officially an out-lawer, dear sis" he bragged " and for my first performance I'm gonna break this family apart"

"You're not" she stated " haven't you learn nothing? The good guys always win. We'll find a way, Max, and if when all of this crash down you are still on their side, you're so going down with them. There will be no coming back".

"From the way I'm seeing it, it doesn't seem so, because _you're_ the one tied to _my_ bed" he reached her, sitting right beside and laying back.

She tried to swing a hit on him, but she was right-handed and having her strong arm lifted for a couple hours had already made its price: the whole area was in pain. It was not like if that weak punch would do any good anyway.

"I hate you" she simply said "you lived with mom and dad your entire life, do you really think you could break them apart?" it wasn't an actual question, she didn't believe he could, she didn't need a reply or had any hope behind it. Phoebe just needed it to sink in to her and to Max and to the universe. The ceiling broke up to infinity, she could see the stars, the time, moving and painting a picture of their lives, their actions. She was truly floating for the first time in her life, trying to forget her brother laid next to her.

He wondered if that was a girl's thing to zoom out like that, because Phoebe seemed to have lost it, but it was ok. Being there, doing nothing sound appealing and so inviting… it felt good and warm, like coming home knowing a storm is about to be set off. He turned to face her and once again was stroke by her beauty. Maybe that was all it was about: he needed to destroy her innocence, this beautiful thing. It hurt just for existing and for the fact he couldn't have it. If it didn't existed, then it couldn't do him no harm.

It felt eternity until she spoke again.

"What are you going to do to me, Max?" her voice broke and she kept looking up, out of the room and into the universe "you said you wanted me and it's not just for being tied up to your bed. Would you really do such a thing to me?" she closed her eyes, waiting for her answer, waiting for the worst.

He caught up on what she was trying to say. He didn't think so, he never really thought that much ahead on his plan, but he didn't have the guts to do that to her. When all of this broke in his head, he wanted to keep everyone out of their relationship, he didn't want to share her with anyone. That was the goal: keeping her to himself. As much as he wanted to shout 'no way' to her and say he would never, he couldn't, she would see his weakness and he was a villain, he needed to behave like one.

"It is just a matter of time until I can finally make you mine"

And a lonely tear rolled down her cheek, taking away the hope she still had in him.

* * *

_If you like it, then leave a review! Thanks ;D_


	3. Villain Armory

**Villain Armory.**

* * *

_I took advantage of my inspiration and decided to post 2 chapters in the same week. That's rare, but it is better than when we have nothing at all, I'm so happy o/  
And, of course, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews! Though my thing is one shots, I think I'm handling well this story :BB_

* * *

Days passed by, the routine drove Phoebe insane. She was afraid, why didn't anyone find her yet? She thought Max was going to slip somewhere sooner, but it's been day in and day out and she was still there, dealing with fear every time Max walked in the room.

He'd feed her, allow her to bath under unlocked door and she could not take too long because then he would knock on the door and tell her to get out or else he'd open it and bring her out himself. He'd also bring her washed and fresh clothes and whatever she said she needed.

That particular morning, when Phoebe got distracted thinking about things, Max banged on the door, threatening to enter seconds before he did. She jumped out of her skin, realizing she'd been starring at the mirror for the past half hour.

"What the fuck, Max?" she was able to say, normalizing her heartbeats.

"I'm preventing myself from finding you doing something stupid" he replied "come on, I gotta go, it's past time I got up and gone to breakfast back home"

She also knew what it meant, she had two options: bars or chains. Because accordingly to him, she couldn't walk free through his lair, she would find things to hurt either her or him. He thought she became suicidal, but Hero 101 was to never lose hope, she trusted the nightmare would come to an end.

Though the chains were close to his desk, she learned – the worst way – they hadn't enough range to actually allow her to get there, as much as her wrists burned from the pain of pushing them to their limit. The small cage he put there for her, on the other hand, was in the corner, far from everything, but she, at least, found peace there and could feel chainless. It was enough for her, the very thought of the restraining device on her arms or legs was enough to create a deep and powerful fear inside her.

She envied him, her face couldn't hide it when he was finishing locking the cage's door. He was about to go home and sit on that missed table, joined by her parents… oh, how she missed them! And there was Nora and Billy… her beloved little angels. She didn't value them the way she should have when she lived there.

"Max" she called out before he was gone and he turned back. With uncertainty, she asked "how is Nora? And Billy?"

There was a moment of pause. Max realized, then, he kept Phoebe completely in the dark, she had no idea of what was going on back home.

"They're sad, but they're ok" he simply said.

"Sad? Because of me?

"Among other things" he was being evasive, she knew that.

"Max, just say it"

"I wanted to tell you when I had finally made it, but it seems like it is safe to say that it is done, sis. Mom and dad are breaking up, they're getting a divorce" he wanted to register her expression, maybe then he would feel on the right direction, because, to be truth, deep inside, it felt wrong, nothing like the satisfaction he thought he would feel. She was the reason he enjoyed most of his pranks, anyway… but he got nothing out of her. Maybe it was shock, so she didn't react and he had to leave not sure if he was happy with his current life.

Phoebe underestimated him completely. He was lying, he had to be. Mom and dad were pillars on her life, something unchangeable. They could not break up when the rest of her life was already crumbling down. She wished she was dreaming, she could've talked herself into it fifty pinches ago. But now she would have to be ok with simply waiting for the right opportunity at the right time to be free again.

Ever since the fights began – with a little help from Max – the Thunderman household was hellish. Max walked right into it and no one noticed he came from the backyard instead of his lair.

"I'm going with mama" Nora said to Billy.

"Enjoy all the grounding" Billy replied "don't you see with dad we could do whatever we want?"

"Then, we're going separate ways, Billy" she stated "going with dad will make you a mess"

"Don't think with mom it will be any different"

"Hey, calm down for a bit" Max interrupted "eat you breakfast, morons" Max missed his parents telling him not to call his siblings that, but they were nowhere to be seen "where's mom and dad?"

"Oh, they were here for five minutes" Nora said.

"Before they started arguing again" Billy completed. It made Max smile, even though Billy and Nora were arguing just about as much as mom and dad, they were still able to sync.

"Ok, then. Do you want me to take you to school?" Max showed them their dad's car's key.

"Max, dad will kill you" Billy said, surprised.

"No, he won't even notice" he smirked "come on, if you take too long I'm changing my mind" and the both ran outside. Maybe it was the fact Phoebe asked for them, but Max felt lucky to be there with Nora and Billy and do big brother stuff for them.

That's why when he showed up again in his lair, he was whistling until he noticed the strong banging outside and panic a bit.

"He has been here for a little while since you left" Phoebe explained, trying not to sound scared herself. Max calmed down and let him in, recognizing his voice.

"Finally" the tall, skinny, almost sickened man said "what happened? I thought I'd have to break in"

"I wasn't here" Max replied "I have to pretend I live somewhere else"

"Whatever" he answered grumpy, checking the 360° of Max's lair and stopping at Phoebe "I came to discuss business" he smirked "is that your sister?" he was probably at his final 30's. His skin was pale, almost green-ish and thin. He could be a zombie if he had any injuries or if he didn't look like someone with the ideas 'on the right place'.

"Yes, she is. My parents are getting a divorce… they are completely tired and out of energy to do anything"

"That's a good work, boy" it was creeping Phoebe out how he kept starring fixed at her while he spoke "but I came here to take her away" he pointed at her.

"No way" Max yelled, who did he think he was? Phoebe was his.

"We got plans for her, Max Thunderman, she is of a great value"

"Yes, _to me_. You're not taking her" he walked to stand between Phoebe and him, making a human shield "I'm not gonna let you".

"Do you or don't you work for the bad side, boy?" it was a threat.

"No, I don't" Max had enough of him "I don't _work_ for no one. I'm a villain on my own and she is my conquest. _That_ I'm not giving up of"

"What do you want for this little show, boy? An A+? The girl will make a weapon that increases our power real. _That_ could be your conquest, _that_ could put you forever on the history books" and it really was a huge thing, but it didn't take longer until Max could breathe in and out and say "I don't care" to put a furious look on the villain's face.

But the fact is that he _didn't care_. He never did. About anything other than her, Phoebe. He thought his lack of caring about anything meant he was a villain, but not until he was presented with villain things he realized he didn't care about _those_ either. There was only the one person who would always fill his heart with caring and he'd hate to admit it, though inside he was convinced by it already.

So he closed his eyes and froze the guy standing in front of him.

"You can take your filthy ass away from my sister, _boy_, because she's staying here with me".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hank…" Barb said, tired and basically throwing herself on their bed "I can't do this anymore".

"Marriage? We're working on it" his voice was bitter and she shot him a warning look.

"Everything. Marriage, divorce, kids, Phoebe…" she closed her eyes "I'm so tired and hurt… I want to stop time right now and stand still for a while. I can't deal with all of this" she didn't need to make much sense, Hank understood her.

"I know" he laid beside her, dropping the attitude "I miss my little girl".

"I miss when she fought with Max" Barb smiled, remembering the many times of their fights.

"I miss this house being happy" they locked eyes, sincerely, for the first time since all of this began. What was happening to them? They allowed themselves to be beaten. They couldn't, Hero 101! 'To never let go of hope'. They had to find her and they would work things at home, starting for themselves. They were the Thundermans, they could _not_ give up on what made them happy.

* * *

_If you like it, review it, let me know what you think ^.^_


	4. Villain Fall Out

**Villain Fall Out.**

* * *

_It's been like… a year? Yeah, it wasn't a good year for me, but I decided to end this fanfic. I already had the beginning to this chapter and the prospect to end the story with it, so here it is, finally ended._

* * *

"You don't fool me" Phoebe said, staring at Max right after he got rid of the frozen body he made out of that bad guy. He turned to face her, within those iron bars, arms hanging from the holes they made, he decided to just play along:

"What do you mean?"

"All of this 'you can't have her, she is mine' thing, you make it sound as if you cared about me... and you did say you loved me, but I don't buy it".

"Well, would you be better if I let him take you?"

"If you loved me" she ignored him "you wouldn't lock me up here or do any of these things you did. If it was simply possession, you would have done something to me already..."

Max punched the bars hard, screaming "maybe I'll fuck you right now", making her jump scared, she gave several steps backwards, but she figured he played the bluff card. She gathered all the courage she had to complete her trail of thought.

"If it's neither, then you're just confused, Max, you care about me. At least _that_ is settled. You could have sold me to them to become a famous villain, you could have touched me against my will to please yourself... but you didn't" she took a breath "even if a little bit, you care about my will, so why don't you just end it all and bring me home?" her heart skipped a beat, all she could do was hope he would listen.

His head rose up and he had a blank face until his eyes caught her. She could clearly see his confusion, how divided he was. Stroke by determination, he opened the cage and pulled himself in it. Phoebe starred at him. He walked towards her, as she stepped back until there was no place to go. He took her hair and pushed her forward to devour her lips and her hands weren't strong enough to push him away, they got stuck on his torso. His kiss was desperation itself, pushing her harder and harder against his body, strongly restraining her moves to get away from him more and more. He needed to feel it, her skin against his…until he felt a wet spot on her cheek: tears.

He didn't know if it was his or hers, because he lost control of himself and the tears he kept so long could have gone away. But it was hers.

"I love you so much it hurts, Phoebe" he cracked, pushing away "It hurts when I don't have you, it hurts when I do" he couldn't look into her eyes "because it'd only matter if you wanted to, if you kissed me back. Why can't you kiss me back?" but she knew he didn't ask her, he was talking to himself.

She was helpless, there was absolutely nothing she could do or say. He needed to come to sense for himself. But when tears turned into sobs, her hands reached out to him, comforting his back.

"You can make this right, take me back" she whispered.

Max glued her hands to her back in a quick move, taking her in surprise. Her hands were pulled up, as he reached for a piece of fabric to blind her.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe" was all he said.

"Wait, Max, what are you doing?! Max?! Please, don't!" she screamed loudly.

She felt his hands ripping off her shirt to pieces, taking every last one away from her body, along with her pants and underwear. She was naked in front of him: _how_ things got to this point? She yelled with all her might, but there was no one to hear it.

But nothing came after that, she screamed herself to calm again. No further touch, no further advance. Was he even there?

But the touch came some time later, her cupped her face gently, gave her a kiss to the cheek.

"I'm really sorry, Phoebe" he locked lips with her, counting on all the time in this world. When he broke apart, he hugged her like a child would, resting his face on her shoulder.

She couldn't see his face, what it all meant….and then when his body wasn't there, she couldn't tell if he was in the room again, this time she worried herself to sleep.

Phoebe came up to herself alarmed, when she heard her mother screaming with happiness, calling Hank "Our baby is back"

Her hands were free to take off the clothe on her eyes and see her bedroom again, the way she left. She was still naked, nothing her blanket couldn't fix. She was home, with her parents, in her house… Max!

"Mom… where's…?" Phoebe noticed a note, she picked it up.

_I'm a monster, I know. I'm a villain and heros can't save me. Not even you._

_But I can choose my own path. And from now on, you're not in it._

_You're free from me, from my hideous self._

_Your brother Max will always be by your side._

_Too bad I couldn't keep up with him._

_All yours, Captain Pain._

It was official, he was gone, her second part said farewell. Phoebe took the hurried note to her chest, pressing it against it, her brother would be always by her side, no matter what.


End file.
